


Please Professor

by charismapoison



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post Dumbledore's Death, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 16:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12214623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charismapoison/pseuds/charismapoison
Summary: Shameless Sevatrix Smut





	Please Professor

It would never stop feeling strange to him to be sitting in the Headmaster's Office of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but yet there he was despite what his fellow staff members considered his ultimate betrayal as per the order of their beloved late Albus Dumbledore. He knew why he had done the things that he had done but that didn't make him feel any better about it when all was said and done, he doubted that anything in the world would ever make him stop feeling so guilty deep inside about the fact that he had been involved in the death of a man that he had greatly admired. Running a hand through his greasy hair, Severus Snape took in a deep breath and forced all the thoughts from his head to the back of his mind, there was no time to dwell on the past, merely to focus on the here and now, to ready for the future. A hot shower, he decided, was all that he needed to get his thoughts in order on this late autumn night, making his way to the chambers to do so without a sound, letting his clothing fall to the floor before disappearing into the lavatory to allow himself to relax a bit. The hot water truly felt as though it were washing away the stress and deep-rooted thoughts that were threatening to overtake his senses once again, he was glad that he had decided on doing this.

Exiting, he dried himself off and got dressed once again, sensing someone within the office almost the moment that he did so and stopping for a moment, he wasn't sure who the bloody Hell would come to see him so late in the evening, and half wondered if Minerva McGonagall had finally gotten into her stubborn mind to come and tell him off for what he had done at last. The thought was both bothering and relieving in a way but he wouldn't be able to tell her that Dumbledore had planned this all, had had it all set in stone long before things had ever happened, that was not in the plan. Taking a deep breath as he slicked his wet hair away from his face, he entered the office from the chambers and stopped, his visitor was not someone that he had expected, far from it really, and just the sight of her made his heart stop and race at the same time. Bellatrix Lestrange had that effect on anybody, man or woman, that she came into contact with, almost as if she demanded to be noticed and to make every person in a room swoon with contempt and overwhelming desire for her at the same time.

A smirk appeared on her blood red lips, her curling black hair falling around her cloaked shoulders as she sat on his desk, her legs crossed and covered under her long traveling cloak, almost coyly as if she were hiding the biggest secret in the world from him and everyone else that she would never reveal. "What's the matter Severus, last person that you expected to see upon your exit from your luxurious shower, I mean I'd had half a mind to join you but didn't want to scare you with my devastatingly beautiful presence without your...consent," she said, her eyes looking him up and down, leaving him feeling more undressed now than he had within the shower. The fact that she had seen him, watched him even momentarily as he had showered sent a thrilling chill up his spine, oh how he hated the way that she was able to make him feel with merely a look and a suggestive sentence such as the one that she had just uttered. Since their first tryst he had been utterly smitten with her, there had never been another that had caught his eye after she had, and to this day she had that effect on him, he could already feel his trousers growing tight.

"Had you joined me, well there would have been consequences for sneaking up on me but they would have been ones you would have enjoyed thoroughly and immensely once you stopped fighting how badly you wanted them," he said with a smirk of his own, he enjoyed this game of cat and mouse that they played. It was a game they had both played well together for the last nearly twenty years of their torrid love affair, one that neither of them ever won or lost, there were just nights of who was in control of whom, calling the shots and making the other beg for mercy. Just the thought of a night they had shared in Lestrange Manor made him shiver inwardly at how romantic the night had started out and how roughly it had ended upon the bed in Rodolphus' private bedchambers. Yes, that had been a night that he had never forgotten and doubted that she ever had as well, it had been the first of many but that one had a particular fondness for it.

"I've no doubt that I would, though you would play Hell getting me to submit to those consequences that you speak so fondly of, we both know I never willingly give into the tortures of a filthy half-blood like yourself," she said, though there was no malice or hate in her voice, they both knew that she didn't give a damn about his blood status, because if she had then she wouldn't be here right now. He knew that she hated the feelings that she harbored for him, that he made her feel things that she shouldn't because of the way that she had been raised and the fact that she was married to without a doubt the dullest pureblood on the face of the planet thanks to her mother. Her eyes met his then, he knew that she was thinking about all the ways that her mother would torture and disown her if she were to know of this secret affair that the two of them had been engaging in since he was seventeen years old, and how rebellious and free she felt as a result of it. He knew better than anyone that she loved doing anything that would make Druella Rosier-Black feel dirty about her children and he was always more than happy to oblige to help her in any way that she requested of him, he knew her true feelings for him and that was all that he needed to know.

"Talk like that is going to get you a firmly smacked bottom Bella, is that truly something that you are prepared to receive tonight, you know how tender I leave that flesh of yours," he said coyly, it was going to be an interesting night if she was going to insist on pushing his buttons the way that she was. The fourteen years that she had spent in Azkaban had been absolute torture, his longing desire to be near her and needing her making him all but crazy, it didn't help his disposition one bit to be away from her and all that they had shared, he didn't want to go through that every again, that was something that he knew for damn sure. He stepped closer to the desk, his mind wandering as to what she could possibly have under that long cloak of hers, that was something that his imagination was already running wild with as he heard footsteps coming up the stairs, his eyes meeting hers. He watched her slip off his desk and hide underneath it, sitting down in his chair before her to make sure that he was able to keep her covered and hidden away from whomever it was, and not a moment too soon before the Amycus Carrow walked into the office.

"Those wretched students are out of bed again and I can't find them to torture them, what the Bloody Hell am I to do for fun Snape," he boomed loudly, his face turned to the other man's with a look of complete despair at not being able to have his fun on the children in the castle that he liked to torture whenever he could. It was then that Severus felt a hand on his trousers, and he was suddenly glad for the dim light in the room as he felt Bellatrix push his legs further apart to sit between them properly, her hands on his inner thighs as she released his hard cock to be revealed to her. He had to fight back a moan when he felt her lips engulf the tip of him, her tongue sliding across the slit tenderly as her fingers stroked his shaft from base to her lips and back again, making him want to shiver all over as he set his steely gaze upon the man in the room. If he were to make any sort of motion that there was something going on under the desk, and were Amycus to find out that it was Bellatrix, there would be nothing but problems for everyone, there was no way that the Dark Lord wouldn't punish them both for not doing or being where they were supposed to be at that time.

"It's not exactly an issue that is of any concern to me Carrow, you daft moron, as if I need to be bothered with things to take care of the fact that you've no one to torture, perhaps your sister is readily available to hear your constant whining," Severus snapped, he wanted Amycus to leave, the sooner the better as he felt Bella slide her mouth further down his cock. He could feel her hot saliva coating his shaft as her curls tickled his thighs gently, his heart racing in his chest as he forced himself to stay completely professional as if nothing were happening at all under his desk, there was nothing else that he could do at this point but let her have her way with him.

Amycus' eyes narrowed as he looked down at Severus, his aura pulsating with anger as he forced himself to take a step back from the desk, lest his want to jump over it and punch the filthy half-blood in the face for talking to him in such a manner, once more wondering why in the Hell the Dark Lord trusted this man. "I...well, it's your job to make sure that everyone is where they are supposed to be, or don't you remember what being a Headmaster entails as a job description Severus, after all, that is why you are in charge is it not," he said bemusedly, obviously proud of himself for coming up with a reason why this was to be of the utmost concern to him. Inwardly, Severus groaned and not just because of what Bella was doing to drive him wild, but because the last thing that he wanted to do was deal with this idiot when he was wasting precious time of taking the woman he loved in every way that he had ever dreamed of within his old office.

"And you and your sister are both the Deputy Headmaster and Headmistress and it is, therefore, none of my concern when the two of you are supposed to be work with student-professor relations while I sit here and do the work of our Dark Lord, so get out and do it yourself," he retorted, watching the bemused smirk fall from the other mans face with amusement of his own. It was hard to really focus on anything but the way that his long, erect rod was disappearing down the back of Bella's throat, her fingers now grasping his sensitive balls as she did so, knowing that she was intent on making him squirm now that he was right where she wanted him. Her lips were so soft as she slid him in and out of her mouth, her fingers grasping his base whenever she did so to guide him wherever she wanted him as he had his stare down with Amycus Carrow, silently begging for the other man to get out of his office, but it seemed as though there was going to be more said. This was the last thing that he needed this evening, he wanted to focus on the woman that was hiding under his desk rather than be arsed with the fact that students were nowhere to be found to be tortured.

"I..well...hardly the point," Amycus sputtered angrily, clearly upset that Severus had a retort for anything and everything that he was able to come up with, unable himself to come up with anything else to say or do in response to this newest thing. With a grunt and a sweep of his cloak, he turned for the door and exited the room, slamming the door behind him with a loud crash before descending to leave the area for the night, letting Severus emit a sigh of pure relief as he whispered the incantation to make the office off-limits for all that might enter.

"Bella," he hissed upon feeling her take the entire length of his hard rod once more, the feel of the head of his cock disappearing down her throat once more making him shiver hard as he slumped into his seat, his fingers digging into the arms of it, not caring about the portraits of the past Headmaster's upon the wall and that they could see and hear everything despite the very dim candlelight if any of them were awake. She responded but grazing her teeth along the length of his shaft as she pulled up to the head once more, her fingers sliding over his thighs and digging in sharply to make him cry out, his hips bucking up gently as he did so, unable to focus on anything but the feel of her lips. He knew that she enjoyed making him feel so tortured, running a hand through her hair and feeling her teeth in response, she was in complete control and there was nothing that he could do about it, not that he wanted to of course, he was content to be at her mercy like this. Even the way that she used her teeth upon the sensitive bits of him aroused him further and made him want to spill the hot, sticky seed he had waiting for her into her mouth, but he fought back his orgasm the best that he could.

He quickly realized that she wanted him to cum, it was obvious the way that she started sucking him harder, the way that her teeth came down a bit harsher which made his hips buck once more, hearing her moan contentedly as a result as she took the length of his entire cock once more down her throat and held him there for a moment or two before releasing him slowly. He whimpered softly as she slowly moved her lips along from his base towards his tip, her tongue running along the underside of his cock as she did so until he no longer could hold back the explosion that was coming. The sweet eruption that came next made him gasp as he looked down at her, watching her swallow the hot load that he had delivered to her, her breasts heaving under the long cloak as her fingers trailed along his thighs, her eyes looking up to his as she released him fully at last, a smirk coming to her lips as she licked them gently. "Mm, was that so hard, to give me what I wanted during your little conversation?" she asked, her tone teasing and condescending as she sat upon his desk once more, crossing her legs under her cloak once again, his eyes taking in the sight of her breathlessly. She had left his trousers open, his cock bared to the world as she eyed him up and down, and it was clear to see that she was not done with him by a long-shot.

"I want to know what you have on under that cloak of yours, you've certainly kept it a mystery since you got here," he said, forcing himself to catch his breath as he stared up at her, making sure not to answer her question and watching that familiar devilish glint to her eye as she looked at him. She slid off his desk, her heels echoing on the stone floor as she did so, it was clear that she was up to something and was quite proud of herself for it, turning around to face him before letting the cloak slip from her shoulders to pool at her feet, and whatever he thought he was prepared for was not underneath it. Of all the things that could have been under her cloak, he had not expected to see a full on Slytherin uniform, complete with pleated skirt and house emblem upon the vest, his heart pounding hard in his chest as she smirked at his reaction, his mouth suddenly very dry and his cock very hard once again. The length of her legs was sheathed in thigh high stockings, the tops of them showing from underneath the hem of the short uniform skirt as she walked closer, perching on his desk before him once more, her legs parted to him slightly.

"Why Professor, whatever is the matter, after all you did say that I had detention to make up for my dreadful potion making earlier this afternoon, you said that you would give me a private lesson," Bella purred at him, her expression coy once again as their eyes met, his breath caught in his chest as he managed a nod. He rested his hands on her knees, his eyes drinking in her slender frame and the way that the uniform moved when she breathed, the way that the skirt had hiked up to show off her legs as he gently parted them to reveal her to him, the black satin that covered her making him harder than ever as he pressed his lips to her inner thigh.

"So I did, and you were late for detention to boot, that means an even more severe punishment than I had intended upon before giving you remedial lessons," he murmured, letting his voice carry up to her as he kissed along her inner thigh, his fingers sliding under her legs to pull her closer to the edge of the desk with a soft moan of desire and wanting for her. He could feel her shudder as his fingers slid up the length of her thighs to pull the edges of her knickers down, feeling her raise up enough to help him to get them off her hips, pulling them down and off before tossing them aside, his kisses starting to move their way higher. Finally reaching the destination that he had intended upon, he parted her legs wide with one motion to allow himself the room he desired, kissing along her labia to taste the sweet moisture that had collected there during her time between his legs, feeling her fingers slide through his hair just before he slid his tongue along the length of her soft slit. Her tremble told him all that he needed to know as he pressed his tongue within to swirl it around her clitoris, his fingers digging into her thighs gently at first, then becoming rougher, the taste of her a sweet addiction that he found that he could never get enough of as he held her closer to him, not allowing her to move away from him. He felt her fingers tighten through his hair as he probed a finger within her depths, feeling how she tightened around it almost immediately and smiling softly to himself as he let himself tease and please her sensitive bud with his tongue, knowing the ways that it drove her crazy when he did things like this to her.

Her back arched as his tongue moved along her clitoris, his fingers rubbing the most sensuous of spots within her tight walls as he went about within her, biting her lower lip as her fingers gripped his hair tightly with one hand and the edge of the desk with the other, her hips rising ever so slowly to meet his face. She whimpered softly at the feel of his fingers ebbing into her deeper as his lips and tongue took her at his own pace, her head thrown back as her lock raven locks fell in waves around her shoulders and back, framing her in a curtain of jet black curls. Damn this man for his addictive ways and her lack of self control around him, she hated that she was so immersed in her passion for him and yet she could never begin to get enough, and she had to do all that it took to make sure that she left him each and every time they were done lest she do something stupid such as leave and never look back with him. Her life already had a dull husband and a purpose, she couldn't deviate from that no matter how much she wanted the man that was bringing her completely to the edge of all pleasure points, no matter how much he gave her a sense of life and a new purpose to live with. A sharp thrust of his fingers shoved all other thoughts from her mind before she felt him suddenly pull back from her, the way his tongue flicked over his lips making her shiver as he pulled her roughly off the desk to her feet before him.

Without warning, he pulled the vest over her head, getting it off her before snapping the buttons of her blouse open, the moans emitted from her pouting lips encouraging him as he looked at the way her breasts sat within the corset that she wore before working that open and off her as well, allowing them to spill out and leave her only within the pleated skirt and thigh highs. Before she knew it, Severus spun her so that she was facing the hard wooden desk, bending her over it as she found herself bound to it, unable to move which made her quiver, the feel of her juices flowing across her sweet mound as he forced her legs apart. She didn't know why it excited her so much when he took control like this, the way that he forced her into position and made sure that she couldn't move made her shiver all over and made her feel so aroused that she almost didn't know what to do. Bellatrix inhaled sharply as the echo of skin on skin made its way throughout the room as his hand connected firmly with her arse, leaving a bright pink mark upon the left cheek and a stinging sensation that she felt from her hip to her thigh on that side before he slapped down hard again. "Oooh punish me, professor, I have been such a bad girl," she whimpered, squirming so that her backside wiggled a bit in his direction.

"Silence Miss Black, lest you wish me to use something a bit firmer to dole out your spanking with," he said with a smirk, looking at the way her pale flesh had turned so red from just the two slaps that he had delivered to her bottom, her scent filling his nostrils and arousing him further as he heard her soft moan of need on the cool air of the room. He slid his fingers along her slit, knowing just how badly she needed him from the sight and smell of her but he wanted to draw this out, enjoying the way the skirt was drawn up and bunched at her waist, the way that her heels made her arse sit up a bit higher for him. She was so enticing that he found himself in an almost constant state of need and heightened sense for her, thinking of her even at the worst times and wanting her in ways that he would have once blushed about thinking so long ago that were like second nature to him now. He slapped her hard on her backside once more, loving the way that the sound echoed throughout the room and the way that she hissed in pleasurable pain, wanting to make her emit such sounds over and over again for as long as she would allow him to.

It was torture, there was no other word to describe the way that he was making her feel right now and the ways that she wanted him, fighting against the way she was bound to the desk, needing to feel him driving his hard cock into her core, his constant teasing making her angrier and aroused all at the same time. She fought not to speak aloud, she didn't want to make this torture last any longer than it already was, she needed him to fill her, was half tempted to beg him to slam his length within her and have his way with her throughout the entire night but still she bit her lower lip and remained silent. She felt his fingers toy around her entrance without ever dipping inside, making a soft whimper escape her lips as her back arched, her labia wet with wanting as he slid his fingers up and around her clit without ever touching it, he knew what he was doing to her and how she wanted to make him pay for it. She couldn't stand it any longer, opening her mouth to say something just as he entered her at long last, driving his entire length into her with one hard thrust of his hips against hers and making her cry out as he held himself there.

The feel of her tight, wet walls closed around his quivering shaft made goosebumps appear up his spine, his hands firmly on her hips as he began to set a hard rhythm within her, his hips grinding against hers every time that they met, his fingers digging into her waist while pounding himself within her fully. Each thrust into her sweet pussy, every time that his hard balls slapped against her he watched her back arch, could hear her nails digging into the wood of his desk and a soft smirk would come to his lips, how he loved to put her as his complete and total mercy like this. There was something about her that brought out the most carnal side of him, a side of him that needed to pin her down and take her in all the ways she had ever dreamed of and beyond and that adored the sound of her pitiful whimpers and moans because he became just that much harder from them. Indeed, she was capable of bringing the most sadistic side of him out with just a look because as hard as she acted in front of all her fellow Death Eaters, he knew that a part of her needed and longed to be dominated like this, and it was he that would give her all that and more.

With each powerful thrust she could feel the head of his gorgeous rod bumping against her cervix, a deep pain that made her shiver all over and made her feel like she was going to burst, the fire was growing faster and harder since he hadn't allowed her released when he had been eating her out, it was driving her completely mad. It seemed that each and every time that her release came rushing to the surface, Severus would stop moving completely and let it die down again until her breathing returned to normal before beginning his sweet torture once again. Bellatrix groaned as this happened once more, feeling him stop, hearing his deep chuckle in her ear as he kissed along her spine, making her shiver hard as she found herself still unable to move as if glued to the desk beneath her without any way to get away. "Don't worry my love, you will get what you want soon enough, but you did say you needed to be punished and that means that I can't allow you pleasurable release unless you realize what you are being punished for," he murmured huskily against her ear upon reaching it, making her shiver harder beneath him. Another hard slap to her arse made her cry out softly, the skin was so tender and sensitive that each touch to it made her tingle all over and she found that she was enamored with the feeling entirely.

"Pr...professor, please, I am so sorry to have done anything wrong," she whimpered softly, tears trying to sting her eyes from the amount of pressure she felt deep within her stomach that was begging to be released, keeping completely still as she did so to show that she truly had learned her lesson, and had to admit that this was more fun than she had anticipated. He thrust hard into once again, her fingers digging into the edge of the desk with another moan as her back arched, her nipples aching against the wood from being slammed and rubbed against it, her body aching as she felt him pull out of her once again, the cool air hitting her wet lips and making her shiver. She could hear him sit down in the chair, biting her lower lip in anticipation and wanting, she had no way of looking back to see the look on his face or to know what he was about to do, all she knew was that she needed to feel him and he wasn't giving her any sign of anything to come. She could hear him moaning, hear the sound of him stroking his hard cock and suddenly felt a mixture of extreme anger and complete desire, she wanted to see him, wanted to be the one touching him, yet she couldn't believe that he had the audacity to keep her like this before him without touching her even for a moment. She kept quiet, listening to his moans to see just how close he would bring himself until she heard him stop, knowing he had forced his release back once again.

"I'm not sure that I believe that you are sorry Miss Black, no I think that you are going to have to prove yourself worthy of private lessons with me, after all this is my precious time that we are talking about and all, wouldn't want to think you're wasting them," he said with a smirk, running his finger down along her slit once more without entering her. He saw her shiver, knew that she was angry but was furthermore turned on and intrigued by the things that he was doing and saying, he had never been so dominant over her before, not like this, and he wasn't sure if she would go along with it, or lose her temper and take what she saw as rightfully hers. "I am going to release you, and you are going to slowly get up and you are going to take merely the head of me into your mouth, and you are going to finger yourself as you suck it, but you are not allowed release," he said in a commanding tone, smirking as he heard her gasp softly, he had never requested such a thing before. "Do I make myself clear, or is another smack to your bottom going to be of the immediate need?"

Bella smirked inwardly, she had to admit that she had never seen this side of him and it was beyond sexy, so much so that she was willing to do anything and everything that he asked of her right now, and that including adhering to his demands as he so wished them. "I understand Professor Snape, I have to prove that I will come to each and every lesson to learn and do as you say, I want to pass potions, I want to learn everything you can teach me," she said obediently, not even gagging on the words like she thought that she would when he made such a request. She felt her wrists become free, knew that she could move again as she gingerly raised herself from the desk to turn around, looking at him as he sat there in his chair, his shaft hard and waiting for her as she slowly sank to her knee, being sure to keep her thighs parted so that he could see that her fingers were sliding along herself. She felt how wet she was just as she took the head of his cock into her mouth and started to suck it, moaning around it as she slowly slid her fingers around her clit, taking care not to bring herself to release as he had commanded, her free hand resting on his inner thigh so that she didn't do anything with it that he had not instructed her to do.

"Enough, release me," he said, making her pout as she let the head of him pop out of her mouth, her eyes meeting his and showing the fiery anger within them, he knew that she must be aching to release, wanting to fee everything he could do to her and more, but he was enjoying his position of power a bit too much. "Sit on my desk with your legs open, I want to watch you play with yourself until you release, I want to watch your delicious juices pour onto my desk as your body writhes from your orgasm," he said, his eyes never once leaving hers. He watched her get up, doing as he asked as she hiked the skirt up to her waist once more before sitting on the desk with her legs splayed, planting her feet on the armrests of his chair as her fingers slid down between her legs with a soft whimper as she began to play with her sensitive bud once more. He licked his lips as he watched her fingers dip within her core, pumping gently to help bring her to release, unable to look at anything but the way that her slick juices started to spill down her and onto the desk as he had requested, her breathing growing faster and faster.

Her release hit her hard, having been pushed back so many times, and she writhed as her hips bucked forward upon the desk as she cried out, shivering hard as her fingers stopped moving, her hair a tangled mess about her face and shoulders as she breathed heavily. He stood then, quickly bringing her legs up so that her ankles rested on his shoulders, entering her in one hard thrust that buried him into her depths to his base, his hips pounding his length within her tight walls as she cried out in surprise, losing her balance on her hands and letting her back hit the desk, her hair hanging over the other side of it as she felt him take her at last. His hands grabbed hers, pinning them above her head as his lips claimed hers roughly, his tongue pushing past her teeth to run along her own, his hips moving in a harsh rhythm as he bent her in ways that she hadn't had done to her in years. Indeed he had her legs nearly parallel to her body as he thrust into her and his lips took her own, his pelvis slamming into hers with each hard thrust as she whimpered against his lips, she needed to feel him like this and was so grateful that he was within her once more.

He kissed her with a vehement passion, his heart racing in his chest, it had been sweet torture not to be within her, to see just how far she would let him go with all of this, but it had been well worth it and he wanted nothing more than to bring her to sweet release once again with his cock buried so deep with her core that all he could feel was her walls clenching around him. He felt her growing tighter, knew that she was close but this time he didn't stop, instead he pounded his hips against hers, felt his rhythm starting to become more erratic and knew that his own release wasn't too far off, he had gotten lucky that the feel of her lips around the head of him hadn't made him burst. He released her hands, pressing his onto the desk above her shoulders to help him to move within her as he felt her arms immediately wrap around him, her fingers finding the familiar spots that they always did to let her nails dig in sharply, his back arching at the sensation just as she cried out against his lips. He could feel her hot juices slipping along his hard length within her as he continued to move his hips against hers before standing at his full height, his hands wrapped around her ankles as he slammed his erection into her further.

She grabbed his hips, her nails digging into the flesh there as he pounded her still, her walls aching as she breathlessly gazed up at him, her heart racing as she silently begged for his release, needing to feel his hot seed fill her womb once more, every inch of her body wanting to feel his as he let go of her legs at last. His hands slid under her thighs, and she automatically wrapped her legs around his waist as he lifted her up, her arms snaking around his neck as he kissed her with a forceful longing that she was more than eager to return while her back hit the nearest hard surface, the bookshelves. Books came tumbling down around them as she threw her head back in a loud moan, Severus burying his face between her breasts as he thrust up into her tight core, unable to get enough of her as he did so. "More, I need more," she whispered breathlessly against his ear, kissing down along his neck before biting over the pulse of his neck, hearing his loud moan and feeling his shiver as she did so, licking over where she bit as he thrust harder into her still.

The feel of her teeth and tongue on his neck was all that it took for his hips to slam up into hers with a cry of pure pleasure, feeling his rock hard cock explode within her and spill his hot seed within her womb, his fingers digging into her sweet arse as her fingers dug into his back deeply. Without missing a beat, he managed to sit down on the nearest thing to him, one of the couches in the room, her knees resting on either side of his hips as she bucked her hips against his, her lips finding his once more in a passionate kiss as she moved her hips to ride him throughout his orgasm. He moaned against her lips as he felt her tight walls clenching around his hard shaft as if pulling upon him, feeling her trying to bring him again as he felt her shiver, knowing that she was close once more as he held her close. They released together, at last, both of them moaning out the name of the other before kissing deeply once more, their mixed juices coating them both and dripping over the velvety couch as they breathlessly moved together until they both came down from their sexually aroused high, Severus holding her as he lay down on his side with her on the couch, Bella's head resting on his chest.

"I hate how addictive you are," she murmured after several moments of silence before she finally slid his flaccid cock out of her and got to her feet to get dressed once more, leaving him to lay there on the couch watching her with a smirk on his lips, feeling sated as he did so while watching her bend over to collect her knickers and pull them back on. He knew that she said she hated him and knew that deep down she didn't, and as he watched her get dressed he had a sudden urge to ask her not to leave, to stay there with him and they would figure out a way to move on from here and live out the rest of their days together, but he said nothing more. She turned around, narrowing her eyes at him as she did so and he knew that he was thinking something that he wasn't saying, but she didn't press the issue and was glad that he didn't either, she wouldn't have the strength to say no if he asked her to run away with him and never return to the lives they knew so well. She pulled on her cloak, pulling the hood over her head as she went to the window to be able to leave once more, her eyes meeting his before she did so. "Anything else to say?" she demanded, her lips pouting out at him as he got up and fixed himself before walking over to her.

"Yes...don't be late for your private lessons," he said with a smirk, kissing her lips softly one last time before she stole away into the night, leaving him standing at the window once she was gone from him once more.


End file.
